Shake Your Groove Thing
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: It's based on the 2009 version of the song by the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Please, give it a chance. No harsh comments, but please, PLEASE, Review. I'm begging you! Please! I fell in love with this song when I heard it. REVIEW PLEASE!


**_I loved this song and everytime I heard or played it, I kept imagining a scene like this play out. So I decided to One-Shot it. Here's the link to the video, try YouTube first if you have it:_**

.com/watch?v=0HqHFpam7GU

**_I'm not sure where else the song is online. I really suggest, if you haven't heard them sing it, you listen to it while you read. Of course, the song goes fast and you may not be able to read what they're doing while they sing while the song plays. But I really like this one shot and song, so review for me please? I can't write dance moves, so bear with me if it seems simple with them dancing. Here it is!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

The music started and hooked the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Mm ho yeah." Brittany sang, locking eyes with Alvin.

"Oh no." Alvin sang back.

"Whoa ooh whoa." She sang, grabbing his hands.

"Ooh oh hey, hey!" Alvin sang. The others smiled and took their counterparts hands.

"Ooh whoa ooooooooh!" She sang.

"Ooooooooooh!" Alvin joined with her.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They all sang, dancing together.

"Show 'em how you do it now!" Brittany sang as Alvin spun her.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeaaaah!" They sang again.

"Show 'em how you do it noooow!" Brittany sang, swinging her hips to the beat and pirouetting.

"Oh show the world we can daaance!" Alvin sang, dancing solo first.

"Dance!" They sang after him, dancing as well.

"Bad enough to uh, strut our stuff oh! The music gives us a chance!" He sang, grabbing Brittany's hands.

"Chance!" They sang.

"We do more out on the floor. Groovin' loose!" He sang, as he and Brittany danced together at arms length.

"Groovin'!"

"Or heart to heart!" He sang, they came together, dancing with their bodies together, swaying to the beat.

"To heart!"

"We put in motion every single part!" He sang, spinning Brittany once and spinning around her once as well.

"Every! Single part!"

"Funky sounds! Wall to wall!" He sang.

"Wall to wall!"

"We're bumpin' booties!" He sang, him and Brittany bumping hips.

"Havin' us a baaaall! Y'all!" They all sang.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They all sang, dancing together.

"Show 'em how you do it now!" Brittany sang as she spun with Alvin.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They sang again.

"Show 'em how you do it noooow!" Brittany sang, taking Alvin's hands and spinning in a circle.

"Oh! C'mon and shake it for me!" Alvin sang. "Yay, yeah yeaaaah!" He ran twice, jumped and landed in the splits.

Brittany hopped over his head and pulled him up, throwing him into the air where he back-flipped back to her.

"Oh! C'mon and shake it baby!" Alvin sang. "Oooh yeah!"

"We got the rhythm tonight!" Simon sang, as he and Jeanette were centered now.

"Tonight!"

"Oh! All the rest know uh, we're the best oh!" He sang, spinning Jeanette twice and pulling her close. "Our shadows flash in the light!"

"Light!"

"Oh! Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'!" He sang as he and Jeanette twisted their bodies left and right and spun three times.

"Shake it high!" He sang as they reached up towards the ceiling. "Or shake it low!" They bent at their knees and spun twice before standing and grabbing each other's hands.

"We take our bodies, where they wanna go ooh oh ooh!" He sang as Jeanette danced against him. "Feel the beat, never stop!" She held him close. "Oh, hold me tight!" He sang. "Spin me like a toooooop!" He broke free and spun quickly five times.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They all sang, dancing together.

"Show 'em how you do it now!" Brittany sang as she spun with Alvin.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They sang again.

"Show 'em how you do it noooow!" Brittany sang, taking Alvin's hands and spinning in a circle.

"Oh! Uh! C'mon and shake it for me!" Alvin sang. "Yay, yeah yeaaaah!" He spun once and bumped hips with Brittany, hopping once and turning to do the other side. "Oh! C'mon and shake it baby!" Alvin sang. Brittany clapped to the beat. "Oooh whoa!"

"There's nothing more!" Alvin sang.

"Nothing more!" Brittany sang.

"That I'd like to do!" They all grabbed each other's hands.

"Like to do!" The Chipmunks spun the Chipettes.

"Than take the floor!" Alvin sang.

"Take the floor!" Brittany sang.

"And dance with you. Keep-" Alvin sang.

"Daaaaaaancin'! Let's keep daaaaanciiiiiiiiiiiin'." Alvin and Brittany sang together, spinning in a circle as they sang.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They all sang, dancing together.

"Show 'em how you do it now!" Brittany sang as she and Alvin clapped to the beat.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeaaaah!" They sang again.

"Show 'em how you do it noooow!" Brittany sang, pirouetting around Alvin as he spun in a circle.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They all sang, all bumping hips in unison.

"Show 'em how you do it now!" Brittany sang as she let Alvin lift her in the air and spun once before setting her down.

"Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!" They sang again.

"Show 'em how you do it noooow!" Brittany sang, taking Alvin's hands and spinning in a circle.

"Oh! C'mon and shake it for me!" Alvin sang. "Yay, yeah yeaaaah!" He clapped to the beat, jumping up and landing on his right foot, then jumping again and landing on his left. Brittany did the same, with opposite feet. "Oh! C'mon and shake it baby!" Alvin sang. "Oooh yeah! Oh! C'mon and shake it for me! Yay, yeah yeaaaah! Oh! C'mon and shake it baby! Whoa oh ooh oooh!"

"Baby shake your groove thiiiiiiiiiing!" They all sang as the music ended.


End file.
